


Wyjątkowy smak obcości wobec ciebie

by Arch_Gibril



Series: TDS [2]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Razjel co brałeś, bo ja nic, smacznego, standardowa ilość nonsensu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Znajdując się w obcym miejscu, każdy zaczyna doszukiwać się znajomych schematów, które mogą nas naprowadzić na właściwy tor myślenia.
Relationships: Razjel & Gabriel
Series: TDS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Wyjątkowy smak obcości wobec ciebie

Piękna, czerwona sukienka do flamenco falowała złociście na wyimaginowanym wietrze. Srebrno-fioletowa muzyka koiła uszy i nerwy księcia magów, kiedy ten rozglądał się po sali balowej, szukając znajomych, zielonych oczu. Lecz owe oczy nie ukazały mu się. Regent stał do niego tyłem. Razjel mógł tylko patrzeć jak w oddali, Gabriel bezczelnie nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Jak on śmie. 

Poprawiając na sobie czerwoną satynę, archanioł wziął głęboki oddech, żeby zebrać się do zrobienia tych kilku kroków, jakie ich dzielą. Wyminął w końcu Piołuna, tańczącego przy stole z ciastami, oraz przyczepionego do jego grzywy nietoperza albinosa, który upił się już zupełnie, i podszedł zciućłanej w kącie grupki rozmawiających aniołów. Przywitał się grzecznie z każdym umazanym krwią przyjacielem, po czym łagodnie ciągnąc za łokieć, poprosił Gabriela na stronę. 

-Widzę zostawiłeś oczy i nos w domu- uśmiechnął się, patrząc na jego nagą twarz.

-Tak, zupełnie się zmęczyły, zamknąłem wszystko w sejfie.

Razjel podał mu kieliszek wina, który ten wylał sobie za kołnierz, na piękną białą koszulę. Mag przymknął delikatnie oczy, żeby odgonić od ich dwójki, pływające dookoła wstęgi kolorów, które chichotały radośnie, ale te zaczęły się wplątywać w krótkie włosy Gabriela niczym niewielkie gałązki. Siląc się na kolejną odrobinę odwagi, Raz wyciągnął rękę i przeczesał palcami ciemne kosmyki, zabierając z nich nieproszonych gości. Ostrożnie, żeby nie zabarwić nimi sukni, włożył je do kieszeni, ale wtedy niestety, kątem oka dostrzegł kształt zrobiony z dymu, który kiedy tylko go zauważył, zaczął machać na niego ręką. Pusta twarz Regenta nie wyraziła nic, kiedy Razjel zerwał się do biegu. Puste oczodoły zalśniły jedynie czerwienią przez sekundę. 

Pojedynczy, nie do końca określony, kształt stworzony na wpół z dymu, na wpół z cienia, wiódł go labiryntem korytarzy, za nos niczym zapach ciasta modelkę. Jarzące się czernią diamenty, które stworzenie używało do spoglądania za siebie w idealny nęcąco-irytujący sposób. Razjel wiedział, że kreatura chce żeby za nią podążał, że wiedzie go prosto w pułapkę, ale i tak bez strachu stawiał każdy krok ku własnej nadchodzącej zgubie. 

Kiedy trzeci raz minęli gabinet regenta jego oczom ukazały się, malowane w motylki, sosnowe drzwi, a przed nimi właśnie zatrzymał się kształt. Razjel nie zwolnił biegu i rzucił się w stronę bestii, niby dziecko w ramiona rodzica, lecz zamiast uwiesić się mu na szyi, chciał go obezwładnić (bardzo cywilizowanie). Niestety mag najwyraźniej zapomniał jak działają prawa fizyki, i jak można się spodziewać, przeleciał przez niego bez problemu, jak przez każdy inny dym. Ramię rozpromieniło się bólem, kiedy uderzył w szkliste drewno. 

Krzyknął. Twarda ziemia uderzająca plecy wydarła mu powietrze z płuc. Obłe światło dnia parzyło go w zamknięte oczy. Poczuł krew skapującą mu na twarz, prosto z niekształtnych pazurów dymu. 

-Kim jesteś- Razjel zażądał, głosem słabym i roztrzęsionym. Bestia milczała, a jej oczy-diamenty lśniły kolorem satysfakcji. 

Archanioł cofał się pośród apatycznej trawy, jego knykcie ocierały się o porozrzucane między źdźbłami kamienie i odłamki szkła. Kolory w jego kieszeni chichotały zachwycone, kiedy on mamrotał ostatnie modlitwy o wybaczenie. W chwili bezmyślności poderwał się z ziemi i rzucił do ucieczki. Jednak świat obrócił się przeciw niemu. Martwa biała przestrzeń, jaka ich otaczała, nie dawała żadnego kierunku do biegu. Istniał tylko obły kawałek ziemi, na którym sterczały sztywno dwie sylwetki; Razjela i bestii. 

Szare chmury zakryły niebo. Głośne syczenie rozbrzmiewało w rytm rozbłysków światła. Bestia przygotowywała się do skoku. Smaczny rękaw Gabrysia poruszył się pod twarzą Razjela. 

Rękaw? 

Mag ciaśniej owinął Regenta ramieniem w pasie. 

-Raz, mieliśmy to skończyć.

-Pierwszy przysnąłeś.

-Ale już nie śpię. Ty też nie powinieneś.

Kanapa niezręcznie wpijała się Razjelowi w tyłek. 

-Nie możemy skończyć jutro? 

-Przysięgam, jak Jasność wróci to na Ciebie nakabluję…

-...-

-No idź już, idź. Sam skończę- warknął Gabriel z obrzydzeniem, ale bez cienia wrogości w głosie. 


End file.
